


Haunting Guilt

by briewinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Guilt, M/M, Minor Character Death, Survivor Guilt, episode tag: s05e10 Abandon All Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam feels guilty for Ellen and Jo's deaths. Dean is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunting Guilt

As they were standing in front of the fireplace, watching the picture burn, Sam felt a jolt of guilt and grief hit him like a tidal wave. The tears fell down his face and he excused himself from the room. He retreated upstairs to the room he shared with Dean and laid down on the bed, curled in on himself, and let the tears flow freely.

Dean listened to Sam climb the stairs and he gave him a few minutes before he followed him. He opened the door slowly and stood in the doorway. Sam was facing away from him and his body was shaking in full body sobs. Seeing his brother like this broke Dean’s heart. He walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

He walked over to the bed and wrapped himself around Sam and pulled him into his chest, running his fingers through Sam’s hair. “Shh, baby boy. I’m here. It’s ok, let it all out.” he kissed the back of Sam’s neck and kept whispering words of comfort into his ear.

Sam soaked up Dean’s comfort and warmth and pressed more firmly against Dean’s chest. “They’re gone. They’re gone and it’s all my fault.” The sobs overtook his body again and he turned in Dean’s embrace, burying his face in Dean’s neck.

Dean knew this was going to happen. He knew Sam was going to take the blame for Ellen and Jo’s death. He pulled Sam’s head up and looked him straight in the eye. “Now you listen to me Sammy, none of this is your fault. No one knew that was going to happen.” he cupped Sam’s face in his callous-roughed hands and wiped the tears from his face and gently stroked Sam’s cheeks with his thumbs.

Sam leant into the touch and nodded his head against Dean’s palms. He curled back up against Dean’s chest and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and tucked his head under Dean’s chin, just like he used to do as a child. He brought his right hand up and started to draw lazy circles on Dean’s chest. “Love you, De.”

Dean brought Sam’s head up again and gave him the most passionate, love filled kiss he could muster. He pulled back, breathless and places their foreheads together. “I know. I love you too, baby boy.”


End file.
